The Leaders Lounge
by Vahn N. Chrome
Summary: come one, come all (wait no.) to the leaders lounge. The secret hiding place of our four favorite leaders from Beacon Academy. follow them as they spend their time relaxing and spending quality time together as they hide from their teammates, and follow their misadventures as they try keep their secret base hidden from anyone. Now then, Welcome, to the Leaders Lounge.
1. Intro

Beacon, a school designed for hunters and huntresses in training to fight the evils of the world…

but let's forget about that for the moment.

This is a story about four individuals who always face challenges everyday in their lives.

Literally.

From capturing powerful foes like the white fang to apprehending the infamous 'Roman Torchwick' all the while being students.

But let's not forget some of their greatest challenges yet…

Their teammates.

Well, one would think the four of them are a team, but in actuality, the four of them are in different teams. Teams that are also famous on their own right.

The first team would be 'Team SSSN' led by the always half-naked faunus Sun Wukong. being the monkey thieving faunus that he is, he is always on the run from vendors in town. always liking the thrill he gets from being chased. because of it though, He is always bored by the fact that his teammates doesn't do much anything except for team fights and picking up girls… (courtesy of Neptune.) So he decides to hang out often with the other teams he's cool with (and quite frankly the only teams he's actually close to in the whole academy of Beacon.).

Which brings us to the second years, 'Team CFVY', led by the resident fashionista Coco Adel. Coco loves her team, She really does, but they can be a bit…

Exhausting to deal with.

From scolding fox to clean his messy bed everyday, to scolding yatsuhashi of his eating habits, and finally scolding velvet from keeping her stuff bunnies to a minimum (making the bunny faunus almost cry every time she has to let go of her 'friends'.). Don't get it wrong though, She really loves her teammates. It's just that every time something (or more like someone.) upsets them, they always turn to her for help, even though the problem is so miniscule that even that mace headed Caldrin can solve it.

After Coco comes the third leader, that came from the famous team called 'Team JNPR' led by a blonde young man named Jaune Arc, also dubbed as the 'slumbering knight' by the whole campus, reason being is that he was bullied by a few ruffians for a few weeks because they accidentally heard a big secret about him, but then Jaune saved the asses of said ruffians when an Ursa Major attack them while on a class activity in Forever Fall forest. And that's just one of two titles he holds. the other one, created by the girls of the school is…

'The adorkable knight'.

Yep, a befitting title indeed. Jaune Arc always for some reason ends up in some pretty crazy and hilarious situations. Most of which is caused by himself and others cause by his always energy frenzied teammate Nora Valkyrie. Some of those events got even crazier when Jaune's clumsiness is combined with Nora's ideas and schemes. Making them the 2nd most destructive and dangerous team in their generation.

But the number 1 most destructive and dangerous and the most craziest team. Not to mention the "Second most exasperating team I have ever dealt with since I started teaching in this academy." as said explicitly by the ever so lovely secretary of beacon academy, Glynda Goodwitch.

One more thing about this team is that it's led by the fourth adorable scythe wielding leader Ruby Rose. The team's name is Team 'RWBY', but is also called team 'BWYR' by the others. What people should BWYR of that team we can only imagine…

...*shivers*

Anyways, these four young confident leaders will have one hell of a story to tell for generations when they suddenly created the infamous leaders lounge…

Now then, shall we BGIN the tale?


	2. A Glistening session

"Aaaahhnn~"

"Does it hurt?"

"Ah… Ah little..." ruby breathlessly exclaimed and gasped as she clutched the white bed covers as if her life depended on it. feeling herself slick with sweat and a weird liquid substance poured and smeared all over her half naked body. Making her feel comfortable yet not at the same time. And for some other reason, her body from head to toe felt very…

Hot…

"ruby, don't squirm too much, it'll only hurt more…" A blonde boy said softly as he kept thrusting his hands up and down on ruby's sprawled body in the bed, with only two towels to cover her top and mid part.

"b-but… JauNE-AAhhhnnnn~" ruby exclaimed with pure bliss on her face when jaune slowly but firmly thrusts her hand once more… subconsciously making her body stiff and straight while still laying face down on the bed.

"aaallmost done… just… a… little... more…" each word said slowly as he kept thrusting his hand up and down on her body. As each stroke of his hand made her back arch and convulse as if it was being tickled by the feathers of an angel… Slowly lifting himself up, Jaune turned to ruby and gave her a bright smile.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

"hue~?" Ruby barely muttered on the pillow face first as she was still high on ecstasy of having her body groped delicately, yet firmly by Jaune.

"yeah no kidding Jaune, looks like Ruby felt so good from you rubbing her all over that she can't even form a word, much less move her head… Or any other part of her body for that matter." Said by a young woman clad in nothing but a light brown slim bathrobe with an embroidered word on the left chest area.

"Well, can't say I haven't seen that happen before. My sisters would be like that often everytime I gave them one." said Jaune as he bent sideways, stretching his aching legs from being in a crouching position for quite a long time.

"Uhh… Guys…" Muttered another young man with a tail that's straight and rigid as if it was electrocuted. Jaune and the young woman sitting on a chair both turned their heads when they heard him talk an octave higher. Both equally surprised at the weird 'pose' of the young man. His tail still straight and rigid while both of his hands were covering his half of his face…

or more specifically his nose.

"Are you guys really this innocent or are you just doing this on purpose…" He didn't know what was worse, them actually saying thoughts provoking words innocently or just doing this to give him some sort of punishment.

"What are you talkin' about? and dude what's with your nose?" asked Jaune while still looking at the nosebleeding faunus. The young woman on the other hand just stared with slowly widening eyes, and after a few seconds a smirk slowly formed on her face.

"Ohhh... And what exactly is it that we were doing to make you nosebleed... Sun?"

"Y-You know what I meant Coco!" exclaimed the faunus boy named Sun, blushing furiously at his own thoughts of what he has previously watched.

"Well,anyways. Now that Ruby is done, who's next?"

"I'd rather not, seeing ruby mo- *ahem* turn into mush like that makes my body feel like it'll become a slime…"

With a sly smirk adorning her face, Coco turned to sun's direction and planted her right palm on her right hip.

"oh? are you feeling a little bit miffed by the fact that another man will touch that 'delicate' body of yours? dont worry, I'm sure Jaune will be gentle and caring."

"I-"

"she's right dude, dont worry, i'll be tender and gentle when i do you."

"You're not helping this current situation!"

While the three girls are still arguing, Ruby, who now regained her consciousness and grasp reality slowly opened her eyes and sat up, her hair disheveled from the way her hair set when she fell asleep.

"Yaaawn~ huuwaay are you guys so noisy, it's just a massage." As she said that the towel that was covering her top and bottom slowly trailed back down to the bed. revealing her in a red swimsuit with the symbol of rose on its upper left side.

All eyes were on Ruby as she sat up. Her skin looking smooth and shiny.

"Well, aren't you looking flawless." Coco whistled as she looked at Jaune's Handywork.

"Damn Ruby, It's as if your aura is radiating from your whole body." Sun gaped as he looked, but had to close his mouth immediately when he tasted the blood still dripping from his nose.

Both of them thought of what would their teammates think if they saw them like the sparkling, glistening, and overly attractive Ruby Rose right in front of them. As they were mulling that thought Jaune was already finished resting and preparing for the second round of massage.

"So, who's next?"


End file.
